yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
66/5
Latin harflerine transcriptli metin ‘Asâ rabbuhu in tallekakunne en yubdilehu ezvâcen ḣayran minkunne muslimâtin mu/minâtin kânitâtin tâ-ibâtin ‘âbidâtin sâ-ihâtin śeyyibâtin ve ebkârâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. asâ : belki, umulur 2. rabbu-hu : onun Rabbi 3. in : eğer 4. tallaka-kunne : sizi boşadı 5. en yubdile-hû : ona (onun için ..... yerine) değiştirmesi 6. ezvâcen : zevceler, eşler 7. hayren : daha hayırlı 8. min-kunne : sizden 9. muslimâtin : müslüman (Allah'a teslim olmuş) kadınlar 10. mu'minâtin : mü'min (îmân etmiş) kadınlar 11. kânitâtin : kanitin olan kadınlar (Allah'ın huzurunda saygı ile duranlar) 12. tâibâtin : tövbe eden kadınlar 13. âbidâtin : abid (Allah'a kul olmuş) olan kadınlar 14. sâihâtin : oruç tutan, Allah yolunda hicret eden kadınlar 15. seyyibâtin : dul kadınlar 16. ve ebkâren : ve bekâr, bakire kadınlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Umulur ki sizi boşarsa Rabbi ona, sizin yerinize sizden de hayırlı Müslüman, inanmış itaatli, tövbekar, ibadette bulunan, ömrünü itaatle geçiren dul ve kız eşler verir. Ali Bulaç Meali Belki onun Rabbi, -eğer sizi boşayacak olursaona yerinize sizlerden daha hayırlı müslüman, mü'min, gönülden itaat eden, tevbe eden, ibadet eden, oruç tutan dul ve bakire eşler' verir. Ahmet Varol Meali Eğer o sizi boşarsa belki Rabbi ona sizin yerinize sizden daha hayırlı, Müslüman, mü'min, gönülden boyun eğen, tevbe eden, ibadet eden, oruç tutan (veya hicret eden), dul ve bekâr kadınlar verir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey Peygamber'in eşleri! Eğer o sizi boşarsa, Rabbi ona; sizden daha iyi olan, kendini Allah'a veren, inanan, boyun eğen, tevbe eden, kulluk eden, oruç tutan, dul ve bakire eşler verebilir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer o sizi boşarsa, Rabbi ona, sizden daha hayırlı, müslüman, inanan, sebatla itaat eden, tövbe eden, ibadet eden, oruç tutan, dul ve bakire eşler verebilir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer o sizi boşarsa Rabbi ona, sizden daha iyi kendini Allah a veren, inanan, sebatla itaat eden, tevbe eden, ibadef eden, oruç tutan, dul ve bakire eşler verebilir. Edip Yüksel Meali Sizi boşarsa, Rabbi ona, belki sizin yerinize sizden daha iyi, (Tanrı'ya) teslim olan, inanan, adayan, yönelen, kulluk eden, aktif, dul ve genç eşler verir Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sizi boşarsa, Rabbi ona, belki sizin yerinize sizden daha iyi, (Tanrı'ya) teslim olan, inanan, adayan, yönelen, kulluk eden, aktif, dul ve genç eşler verir Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Gerekki rabbi, şayed o sizi boşarsa, yerinize ona sizlerden daha hayırlı zevceler verir öyleki müslimeler, mü'mineler, kaniteler, tâibeler abideler, saimeler, seyyibler ve bâkirler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şayet o sizi boşarsa, umulur ki onun Rabbi, onun için size bedel olarak sizden hayırlı zevceler verir ki, onlar müslimeler, mü'mineler, taatlere müdavemet edenler, tevbekâr olanlar, ibadetlerde bulunanlar, oruç tutanlar, dullar ve bâkire olanlar bulunurlar. Muhammed Esed Peygamber eşleri! Eğer o sizbirinizi boşasaydı, Allah yerinize o'na sizden daha iyi eşler verebilirdi: Allah'a teslim olan, gerçekten inanan, O'nun iradesine gönülden itaat eden, işledikleri zaman tevbe ederek O'na yönelen, O'na kulluk eden ve rızasını aramak için yola koyulan, 9 daha önce evlenmiş veya bakire kadınlar. 10 *dipnot9: 9 Sâihât ifadesinin bu şekildeki çevirisi için bkz. aynı deyimin hem erkek hem de kadına ilişkin olarak eril (müzekker) halde kullanıldığı 9:112 ile ilgili not 147. *dipnot10: 10 Yani, Hz. Peygamber'in şimdiki hanımları gibi, ki onlardan biri (Hz. Ayşe) Hz. Peygamber ile evlendiğinde bakire idi, biri (Zeyneb binti Cahş) boşanmış idi, diğerleri ise dul idiler. Bu işaret ve Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerinden hiçbirini boşamadığı gerçeği, ayrıca bu pasajın tamamen farazî ifade tarzı, bu ayetin, zaman zaman gösterdikleri -insan olmaları hasebiyle kaçınılmaz- zaaflara rağmen yukarıda işaret edilen erdemlere de sahip bulunan Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerine dolaylı bir uyarı olduğunu göstermektedir. Daha geniş platformda bu ifade, erkek ve kadın bütün müminlere bir uyarıdır: ve bu, söylemde sonra görülen değişikliği de açıklamaktadır. Suat Yıldırım Eğer o sizi boşayacak olursa Rabbi ona, sizden daha hayırlı, Allah'a teslimiyet gösteren, mümin, gönülden itaat eden, tövbe eden, ibadete düşkün, oruca düşkün dul veya bâkireler olarak başka eşler nasib edebilir. Süleyman Ateş Meali O sizi boşarsa belki de Rabbi ona, sizden daha hayırlı, kendisini Allah'a teslim eden, inanan, gönülden ita'at eden, tevbe eden, ibadet eden seyahat eden dul ve bakire eşler verir. Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer sizi boşayacak olursa, Allah’ın onun için, sizden daha hayırlı müslüman, mümin, itaatkar, tevbekar, ibadet eden, oruç tutan dul ve bekar kadınlar verebilir. Ümit Şimşek Meali O sizi boşayacak olursa, bakarsınız, sizin yerinize Rabbi ona sizden daha hayırlı olan, Allah'a teslim olmuş, iman etmiş, itaatkâr, tevbe eden, ibadet eden ve orucunu tutan dul ve bakire eşler nasip eder. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk O sizi boşarsa, kim bilir belki de Rabbi ona sizin yerinize sizden daha hayırlı eşler nasip eder: Allah'a teslim olan, iman sahibi, gönülden bağlı, tövbe etmesini seven, ibadete düşkün, yolculuk edebilen dullar ve bâkireler. Yusuf Ali (English) It may be, if he divorced you (all),(5536) that Allah will give him in exchange Consorts better than you,- who submit (their wills), who believe, who are devout, who turn to Allah in repentance, who worship (in humility), who are given to fasting(5537) previously married or virgins.* (*): 5536 From the case of two in verse 4, we now come to the case of all the Consorts generally, in verse 5. Cf. 33:28-30. Their duties and responsibilities were higher than those of other women, and therefore their failure would also be more serious. This is only hypothetical, in order to show us the virtues expected of diem: faith and devotion, worship and service, readiness for travel or hijrah, whether they were young or old, new to married life or otherwise. From them again the more general application follows-to all women in Islam. 5537 Sa'ihat literally, those who travel about for the Faith, renouncing hearth and home: hence those who go on pilgrimage, who fast, who deny themselves the ordinary pleasures of life. Note that the spiritual virtues are named, in the descending order: submitting their wills (Islam), faith and devotion, turning ever to worship and faith, and performing other rites, or perhaps being content with asceticism. And this applies to all women, maiden girls or women of mature experience who were widows or separated from previous husbands by divorce. M. Pickthall (English) It may happen that his Lord, if he divorce you, will give him in your stead wives better than you, submissive (to Allah), believing, pious, penitent, inclined to fasting, widows and maids. Tefsirler Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 5. "Eğer sizi boşarsa belki de Rabbi." Görülüyor ki burada hitap, tesniye değil, cem'i müennes zamiriyle hanımların hepsini kapsamaktadır. Ve Hz. Peygamber onları boşamamıştır. Onların hoşnutluklarını gözettiği için kendini, Allah'ın helâl kıldığı boşama hakkından da menetmiştir. Böyle yapması da, onları boşarsa hayırlı kadınlar bulamayacağı gibi bir düşünceden, ötürü değildir. Gerektir ki onun Rabbi, şayet onları boşarsa sizin yerinize ona sizlerden daha hayırlı eşler verir. Tefsirler burada şöyle bir sorunun akla gelebileceğini söylerler: Peygamber'in eşleri, ümmehâtu'l-müminîn "müminlerin anneleri" ünvanına sahiptirler. Yeryüzünde onların dengi olabilecek onlardan, daha hayırlı kadınlar nasıl düşünülebilir? Bu soruya şöyle cevap verirler: Onların ayrıcalıkları, Peygamber'in sevgili ve itaatlı eşleri olmaları sebebiyledir. Eğer eziyet ve isyan ederler de Peygamber onları boşayacak olursa, o vakit bu özellikleri kalmaz ve onların yerine gelecek ve Peygamber'e her hususta itaat ederek, onun rıza ve sevgisini elde edecek olan kadınlar, onlardan hayırlı olmuş olurlar. Nitekim bu sıfatlara işaret için buyuruluyor ki Kendini Allah'a veren, inanan, sebatla itaat eden, tevbe eden, ibadet eden, oruç tutan, dul ve bakireler. Bu vasıflar, nin sıfatı olup eşlerde bulunması istenen ahlâk ve davranışları gösterirler. den hal olarak düşünüldüğünde de doğrudan doğruya Peygamber'in eşlerinin durumlarını ifade ederler. Bu nükteden dolayıdır ki sökonusu sıfatlar, den sonra getirilmiştir. İlk vasfı İslâm, şirkten ve şirk ahlâkından berî olarak Allah'ın birliğini ve Resulullah'ın hakikatini kabul edip, Allah'ın emrine ve Peygamber'in sözüne boyun eğmek ve teslim olmak. İkincisi iman, diliyle söylediği gibi kalbiyle de tasdik ederek içi dışı müslüman olmak. Üçüncüsü, kanitât: Kunut, can ve gönülden itaate devam etmek. Dördüncüsü, tâibât, tevbe etmek, en küçük bile olsa kusur ve günahtan daima tevbe edip sakınmak. Beşincisi âbidât, gerek farz ve gerek nafile ibadetlere devam etmek. Altıncısı sâihât, dünya hayatını bir yolculuk bilip geçim konusunda bir yolcu gibi olduğuna kanaat ederek oruç ve perhizi ahlâk edinip daima ilerisini, akibetini, Allah'ın mükafat ve cezasını düşünmek. Seyahattan türeyen bu kelime hakkında üç görüş vardır. Bazıları, "seyahat hicret etmek demektir" sözünden hareketle "muhâcirât" "hicret eden kadınlar" anlamına geldiğini söylemişler, bir kısmı da itaatla ilgili her işe koşar, Peygamber'in git dediği yere gider, hacca, cihada, sefere gidelim dese de hemen gidenler mânâsını vermişlerdir. Müfessirlerin çoğu da, Resulullah'dan yapılan rivayetlerde de görüldüğü gibi bu çeşit yerlerde seyahatın "oruçtan kinaye" olduğunu ileri sürmüşlerdir. Onlara göre oruçlunun durumu, azığı yanında olmayan ve bulduğu yerde yemek yiyebilen yolcunun haline benzemektedir. Bizim izah ettiğimiz mânâ da böyledir. (Konuyla ilgili olarak (Tevbe, 9/112) âyetine bkz.) Yedincisi, seyyibât ve ebkâr, bu iki vasıf diğerleri gibi olmayıp birbirlerinin karşıtı bulunduğundan öncekiler atıfsız (bağlantısız) getirilmiş olduğu halde bu ikisi bir "vâv" ile ayrılmıştır. Bazı âlimler de bu vâv'a vâv-ı semâniyye demişlerdir ki, yedi ile sekiz arasına gelir. Resulullah'ın, eşleri arasında da bekar olarak aldığı yalnız Hz. Aişe olup diğerleriyle dul oldukları halde evlendiği de bilinmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 5 Peygamber eşleri! Eğer o sizbirinizi boşasaydı, Allah yerinize o'na sizden daha iyi eşler verebilirdi: Allah'a teslim olan, gerçekten inanan, O'nun iradesine gönülden itaat eden, işledikleri zaman tevbe ederek O'na yönelen, O'na kulluk eden ve rızasını aramak için yola koyulan,9 daha önce evlenmiş veya bakire kadınlar.10 *DİPNOTLAR : 9 Sâihât ifadesinin bu şekildeki çevirisi için bkz. aynı deyimin hem erkek hem de kadına ilişkin olarak eril (müzekker) halde kullanıldığı 9:112 ile ilgili not 147. 10 Yani, Hz. Peygamber'in şimdiki hanımları gibi, ki onlardan biri (Hz. Ayşe) Hz. Peygamber ile evlendiğinde bakire idi, biri (Zeyneb binti Cahş) boşanmış idi, diğerleri ise dul idiler. Bu işaret ve Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerinden hiçbirini boşamadığı gerçeği, ayrıca bu pasajın tamamen farazî ifade tarzı, bu ayetin, zaman zaman gösterdikleri -insan olmaları hasebiyle kaçınılmaz- zaaflara rağmen yukarıda işaret edilen erdemlere de sahip bulunan Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerine dolaylı bir uyarı olduğunu göstermektedir. Daha geniş platformda bu ifade, erkek ve kadın bütün müminlere bir uyarıdır: ve bu, söylemde sonra görülen değişikliği de açıklamaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 5. Şayet o sizi boşarsa umulur ki: Onun Rab'bi, onun için sizin yerinize sizden hayırlı eşler verir ki: Onlar müslüman hanımlar, mü'min hanımlar itaatlara devam edenler, tevbekâr olanlar, ibadetlerde bulunanlar, oruç tutanlar, dullar ve bakire olanlar bulunurlar. 5. Ey Yüce Resûl'ün muhterem eşleri!. Ona karşı pek güzelce hizmetten, itaatten ayrılmayın, onun mübarek kalbini üzecek lâkırdılardan sakınınız: (Şayet o sizi boşarsa) Sizi öyle pek büyük olan eşi olmak şerefinden uzaklaştırırsa (umulur ki:) Allah'ın lütfundan pek umulur ki: (Onun Rab'bi, onun için size bedel olarak sizden hayırlı eşler verir ki: Onlar müslîmeler) samimî olarak Islâmiyetlerini itiraf edenler (mü'mîneler) dinî hükümleri kalben ve lisânen tasdik eyleyenler (itaatlere devam edenler) namazlarını kılıp diğer dinî vazifelerini de muntazam İfaya ve Resûl-i Ekrem'e karşı tam bir hürmetle itaata çalışanlar (oruç tutanlar) din yolunda yürüyenler veya hicret edenler (dullar) evvelce kocaya varmış, bilâhare kocasız kalmış bulunanlar (veya bakire olanlar) henüz kocaya varmamış, bakire bir hâlde yaşayanlar (bulunurlar) O Yüce Resul, eşsiz kalmış olmaz. Artık o kadri yüce Peygamberin nikâhı altında bulunmak şerefine sahip bulunan muhterem eşleri için lâzımdır ki: O pek yüce eş olmanın kadrini hakkiyle bilsinler, O Yüce Peygamber'in bütün emirlerine riâyetten asla ayrılmasınlar, o sayede ne kadar mutlu olduklarını takdir edip, Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerine şükür eylesinler. Deniliyor ki: Evlenme hususunda bakireler, dullara tercih olunur. Fakat bâzı dullar vardır ki: Soy itibarı ile, güzel huy itibarı ile, ahlâki itibarı ile bir çok bakirelerden daha hayırlı bulunurlar. Ve kendilerinin nikâh altına alınmaları, ihtiyaçlarının giderilmesine de sebep olabileceği için bu bakımdan da bir sevaba, insanlığa bir hizmete, bir şefkate vesîle bulunmuş olabilir. Bu hikmete binaendir ki: Hz. Peygamber Efendimizin pek muhterem refikalarından bâzıları dul bulunmuştur. Allâh-ü Teâlâ cümlesinden razı olsun, âmin...